1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device for sorting out or rejecting individual articles having the form of for example paper sheets or bills differing from the main quantity in a consecutive feedout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a great number of applications in which articles having the form of sheets are to be discharged for use in an industrial or administrative process substantial requirements have to be met in respect of the discharged articles fulfilling certain conditions, wherein the articles are to be sorted out or rejected if they deviate from said conditions. This is particularly important when securities are handled, for example stocks, bonds, bills or the like.
Methods of counting discharged articles having the form of sheets in various manners are known in the prior art. Methods of distinguishing articles deviating from a given standard are also known.